In a conventional semiconductor integrated circuit, a time spent on each manufacturing process is calculated manually. For example, a time when a wafer is supplied to a process chamber and a time when the process for the wafer is ended are recorded repeatedly, and a time taken for the process is roughly calculated based on the time of supply and the time of ending the process.
Additionally, since it is not considered in the conventional semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing apparatus to apply a special treatment when the apparatus malfunctions in the middle of the process and stops for a certain period of time, there is a problem in that the manufacture of the semiconductor integrated circuits undesirably runs behind the schedule.
It should be noted that it is suggested to provide a backup apparatus in the manufacturing system so as to cope with a stop of the apparatus due to an unexpected trouble. However, in such a case, there is a problem that its cost performance is deteriorated because such a backup apparatus is expensive.